Missing bride
by Tuliharja
Summary: Ichigo had once again ended up in Halloween Society! This time, his mission is to find the missing bride of…Byakuya! And the bride is human? Can Ichigo find the bride and stop the wedding of the spookiest season or will the other monsters find out the truth about Ichigo? One-shot. R&R!


Title: _Missing Bride_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Ichigo had once again ended up in Halloween Society! This time, his mission is to find the missing bride of…Byakuya?! And the bride is human? Can Ichigo find the bride and stop the wedding of the spookiest season or will the other monsters find out the truth about Ichigo? One-shot._

Disclaimer: _BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it. I don't either own the cover art of this._

Author's note: _Thank you Ukrainian Snowstorm__ for betaing this!_

* * *

**.:Missing bride:.**

"Ichigo…Ichigo…" A voice called out for Ichigo from his sweet slumber. Not wanting to wake up, he merely turned to his other side.

"WAKE UP ICHIGO!" Suddenly, the voice all but screamed into his ear, waking him fully. Eyes darting from side to side, he let out a small groan as the speaker, Rukia, hit him in his stomach with her trident.

"We're middle of crisis and you're just sleeping!" the small succubus scolded Ichigo while wagging her trident.

"Ugh, not again this…" Ichigo grumbled as he got into a sitting position, noticing that he was once again Frankenstein's monster. Sighing lightly, he glanced at Rukia as the memories from last time surfaced in his mind. He couldn't believe he was back in this crazy world that seemed to just have monsters with the two exceptions being his and Ishida's father, who were both monster hunters.

"What do I have to do this time?" the orange-haired male questioned as he could remember the drill from last time. He just hoped that this time it would go smoother with whatever he had to search, or he wouldn't get shocked in the end.

"We've to find niisama's bride!" Rukia answered while glancing briefly around herself, before glancing back at Ichigo, who was giving her passive look. "What?"

"Byakuya has a bride? I mean…that's hard to believe," Ichigo explained, before wincing as Rukia smacked him with her trident once again. "Ouch! Watch it!"

"You fool! Who wouldn't want to be niisama's bride? Such elegance, such-…"

"He is incubus, right? So, who would want to marry him?" Ichigo cut in, only to quickly cover his head as Rukia lifted her trident once again to hit him. Yet the hit never came as the small woman pinched the bridge of her nose. Counting slowly to ten, Rukia gave Ichigo look.

"It's actually union between a monster and a human to stop monster hunters," she explained slowly to Ichigo, to make sure he would understand. "So, in reality niisama is in fact doing a HUGE-…where you're going Ichigo?!"

"I have to find that bride!" He shouted over his shoulder to Rukia, who merely stared after him, a bit puzzled. A large smile graced her lips soon.

"That's the spirit!" Rukia cheered, before screeching at Ichigo to wait for her, but the Frankenstein's monster was already too far to hear Rukia's shouting.

Ichigo was on a mission and nothing could stop him. What Rukia had just told him had made him deeply concerned yet at the same time extremely angry. He couldn't believe his old man for basically selling his daughter to stuck-up incubus!

'Yuzu, Karin…which ever one of you is getting married, I'll surely save you and we'll escape from this crazy place together!' Ichigo thought to himself as he kept running through the forest, just to stop suddenly. He realized without Rukia he was basically lost and even though his friends had been friendly monsters, there wasn't any guarantee other ones would be.

Groaning, he let his hand run though his hair in frustration.

"Are you purrhaps lost, young man?" suddenly a sultry voice that sounded like cat's purring asked from him. There could only be one person who would be a cat in his dream and that person was…

"Y-Yoruichi!" Ichigo squawked as instead being an actual cat, Yoruichi was in her human form and was dressed in a very scandalous manner. The woman was wearing a cat-eared hooded jacket, bikini top, mini-shorts, leather boots and cat paws that were all black.

The woman tittered in a pleased manner to Ichigo, who was covering his face.

"It's always amusing to see youngsters getting flustered when there is a bit skin, nya~!" she laughed merrily, before winking her eye teasingly.

"At least zip the hooded jacket!" Ichigo groaned, while wondering why out of all people he had come across Yoruichi. The woman just liked to mess with him along with Urahara.

'I hope I won't run into him, though…' Ichigo hoped as Yoruichi merely waved her paw to him.

"So, how can I help you?" The woman questioned once again, making Ichigo look to the side to avoid Yoruichi's scandalous look.

"I'm searching for…the bride," he started, wondering if Yoruichi would know about Yuzu or Karin.

"Hoo~? Are you too searching for her? How interesting~," she mused aloud while flipping on her back so she was lounging on top of a tree branch like a real cat. "Do you too support the unholy marriage between Bya-boo and the human bride?"

Ichigo couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he felt like Yoruichi was testing him to see his loyalty to the monster kin. He could remember from last time how his questioning had lifted uproar among others, so deciding to play safe, he merely shrugged to her question.

"I was simply asked to search for her too. I was wondering if you knew where she could be," he answered, glancing briefly toward Yoruichi, just to blink his eyes. He could now only see the woman's bright golden eyes along with her mischievous smile.

"Unfortunately, I don't know, but what I DO know is the fact she likes cute things. You should search famous keyboardist Riruka. Apparently, she, Harribel and Yachiru made a band."

"Isn't that a bit weird trio together?" Ichigo questioned as he saw how Yoruichi's eyes seemed to fade away, leaving only her smirk behind. "Wait! Where I can find them?"

"Just follow the music~." came the answer, before Yoruichi's mouth too disappeared like a Cheshire Cat's.

'This is just getting weirder…' Ichigo thought with a shake of his head as he turned to his side and started to walk once again in a random direction. He couldn't help but feel like his dream was just messing with him as he kept walking. Yoruichi's advice had been more than weird as he couldn't hear music at all.

Just as he was starting to wonder if Yoruichi had just been messing with him, he heard a loud squeal and then someone saying: "That wedding dress looks just GORGEOUS!"

Eyes widening, Ichigo quickly rushed through trees and even managed to knock a few down as he appeared into a clearing. The view in there made him freeze as he saw Rangiku in her witch's costume standing next to a bride that wasn't anyone other than…

"Inoue?!"

"A-ah! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted back in an equally surprised tone as she turned to him fully. Ichigo could remember from the last time that Orihime had been an odd-looking pumpkin ghost, but she looked more and less like a corpse bride.

"U-um, wh-what do you think?" she stuttered, making Ichigo blink his eyes several times and tilt his head.

"Wait. How come you're dressed up like that? I thought Byakuya was going to marry a human…" Ichigo stated slowly, making Orihime blush deep red while Rangiku placed her hands to her hips.

"Is that any way to compliment such a lovely bride?" she questioned, while huffing slightly. The voluptuous witch then turned to her friend, gently patting her shoulder. "There, there…you can do much better than having that rotten zombie."

"Ra-Rangiku-san!" Orihime whined, making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch.

"Who is the rotten zom-…ack!" Ichigo started, just to let out a painful whimper as he turned around to see Toshiro, who looked like a werewolf.

"Matsumoto. Inoue. What you two are fooling around? We're supposed to find the bride. We don't have time to fool around!" The little werewolf growled, unsummoning his Zanpakuto that he had used to smack Ichigo. Before anyone could answer to him, his eyes lit up upon seeing a ball in Rangiku's hand. The two orange-haired monsters couldn't help but sweat drop as Rangiku then threw the ball which Toshiro did go to fetch.

"Atta boi!" Rangiku praised Toshiro while gently petting his head.

"Stop it!" Toshiro all but whined, yet this merely made a mischievous glint appear in Rangiku's eye and soon Toshiro was on his back, getting a belly rub from Rangiku.

"Good boy! Good boy!" she cooed to him, making Ichigo and Orihime slowly back away.

Once the two youngsters were gone, Rangiku stopped rubbing Toshiro's belly. The little werewolf huffed to her slightly, only to sweat drop. Next to him had appeared a grinning Yoruichi, who then nuzzled her cheek against his like a real cat. Sighing lightly, Toshiro merely accepted this as Rangiku settled next to him, nuzzling too close to him.

"You two..." Toshiro huffed, but despite his tone sounding annoyed, his expression was rather pleasant as the two women cuddle against him.

"So, Inoue…what's with the costume?" Ichigo questioned Orihime slowly once again once they were alone.

"Well, we're searching for the bride, but then suddenly Rangiku-san got an idea that if I would dress up as a bride too, she could do a spell that could track down all the brides in the forest, so…" Orihime explained, ending up looking a bit sheepishly to the side. "That must sound so weird, right? I mean, I'm not even that good-looking monster…"

"Inoue, that isn't true," Ichigo argued back in a confident tone, looking at his friend. He knew no matter what Inoue would look like, she would always be caring and a good friend, even if she was a monster.

Eyes growing slightly, Orihime quickly looked away just to let out a small 'eep' sound as she was suddenly pulled back by pair of arms. Eyes growing almost comically wide, Ichigo gaped at Ulquiorra, who seemed actually quite human as he wasn't sporting his hollow helmet piece. Ichigo was sure that this person was Ulquiorra as those eyes had his keen look in them. Frowning slightly, Ichigo wondered if Ulquiorra was for some reason human in this dream and if he would know anything about the bride.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Orihime stuttered as the pale man merely stared Ichigo as if daring him to fight him. Sweat dropping, Ichigo shook his head. He didn't have time for this. He needed to find that bride!

"We're going, ghost," Ulquiorra told her firmly in his baritone voice as he then started to drag Orihime away, who waved a bit awkwardly to Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra! Why we're going? We should help for looking the bride," Orihime told Ulquiorra as he was leading him back to Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Ghost," Ulquiorra started as he suddenly stopped and turned to her. "When you look like that, it can give false image to other people. I suggest you change back to your usual appearance."

Puffing her cheeks, Orihime summoned a pumpkin hammer and smacked Ulquiorra with it, while shouting: "I too have feelings, despite being a ghost!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction, before a slow, almost barely visible smile ghosted his lips as he was at the moment down the ground on his back.

Realizing what she had done, Orihime quickly started to apologize and bow to Ulquiorra, knowing how fragile the peace between monsters and humans still were. Yet much to her surprise, Ulquiorra merely touched her veil.

"I know," he breathed out, making Orihime blush deep red from her face and quickly stutter to him of course he would know since he was a human. The other one merely shook his head: "Will you now change?"

"But Rangiku-san's spell-"

"I don't want anyone think you're their bride," Ulquiorra merely answered, looking down to the ground. Giving Ulquiorra curious look, a soft smile appeared on Orihime's features as she then unsummoned her pumpkin hammer and nodded her head.

"Alright, but because of that you better buy me spooky doughnuts!" she claimed, making Ulquiorra merely lift his eyebrow to her as Orihime giggle to him.

At the same time, Ichigo was already on his way for looking the bride, him cursing slightly over the fact out of everybody, Ulquiorra had to be a human. If it had been anyone else, he would had pulled them to the side and demanded to know who the bride was. While Ichigo's annoyance did grow, he could hear the faintest noise of something clicking together. Without even realizing, he noticed he was heading towards this sound, just to see a petite woman stepping.

"One…two…three…four…agh!" The woman shouted, stopping her stepping and throwing her cane in an annoyed manner as she had misstepped. Even from this distance Ichigo could see the woman's cat ears and tail and the fact she had dressed up like some playboy-cat.

"I'll never get it right on the time for the wedding!" She huffed, before suddenly pair of icy-cold eyes turned toward Ichigo, making him freeze front of Soi Fon. The woman's look was just terrifying. "You saw me?! Didn't you? How dare you!" she all but hissed, grabbing her cane.

Waving his hands quickly front of himself, Ichigo shook his head.

"N-no! I-I was merely looking the bride, but then I heard the sound of your stepping shoes and mixed it as music as Yoruichi-san said the bride likes cute things and there is-!" The Frankenstein's monster tried to explain yet got cut as Soi Fon was top of him, looking at him in an excited manner.

"You saw Yoruichi-sama?! Where? Where is she?" She questioned, looking furiously around while Ichigo tried push the woman away from him, but soon let out a manly yelp when the end of the cane hit just near of his head. "Where is Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon questioned, her look almost psychotic as Ichigo felt like his spirit was about to rise from himself.

"I saw her there!" A voice that probably belonged to an angel suddenly said, making Soi Fon quickly get up from Ichigo and bow to his savior.

"Thank you!" Soi Fon thanked, before she quickly rushed off, while shouting: "Yoruichi-sama! I'm coming~!"

Sighing in a relieved manner, Ichigo merely relaxed on the ground, wondering why his life was like this. Yet his resting ended up being very short as Rukia smacked his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He questioned as the small succubus puffed her cheeks slightly.

"I just rescued your sorry-butt and that is all you say?" She asked as she threw his question back to him, merely crossing her arms front of herself.

Scratching his head slightly, Ichigo looked a bit sheepishly away. "S-sorry about that and…thank you."

Blinking her eyes, the look in Rukia's eyes softened slightly. She then merely chuckled to him.

"Well, well, look who just got down from his high horse," Rukia stated in teasing tone, which earned a huff from Ichigo. The little succubus merely smirked at him fondly.

"I thought we had a mission?" Ichigo questioned as he slowly got up, rolling up his arm slightly. "I got a tip from Yoruichi-sama."

"I heard about that," Rukia confirmed, "and while you were fooling around, I managed to track down where the Halloween band is jamming down."

Turning sharply to Rukia, Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly. "Show me the way."

Lifting her eyebrow in a slightly surprised manner at Ichigo, Rukia backed down only to fly slightly nearer of him. Her look was intense as she looked him in the eyes, and Ichigo suddenly got a feeling that Rukia was starting to doubt him, yet she then merely shrugged and started to fly in a certain way. The Frankenstein's monster sighed to this in a relieved manner, following after Rukia through the spooky forest. The further they went, the spookier it turned. Ichigo could even see glowing pumpkins in the air that seemed to float at times, making him sweat drop to this.

"So, Byakuya must be excited about the wedding?" Ichigo questioned, hoping to find out if the bride was indeed Yuzu or Karin as when he had seen Ulquiorra, he had started to doubt if it was either of his sisters.

"Of course! It'll unify monster kin with humans, which means no more hunting of monsters!" Rukia claimed to Ichigo, making him huff slightly.

"Sounds awfully beneficial to monsters…why the bride would agree to that?" He questioned, hoping his suspiciousness wouldn't alarm Rukia as he was sure she would come up a way to punish him, despite her tiny form.

Huffing, the little succubus turned to Ichigo, starting to fly backwards. It honestly amazed Ichigo as he watched Rukia fly like this.

"Love," Rukia told in a rather serious tone to Ichigo, which almost made him trip over his feet.

"Love?"

"Yes, love!" Rukia said a bit louder tone, her look still very serious. "Apparently niisan met her quite some time ago and they kept seeing each other…"

"And they did fall in love?" Ichigo finished Rukia's words, him feeling slightly surprised that out of all monsters Byakuya had been one to fall for the human. He was pretty sure by this crazy world's standards it was some kind of taboo and considering the Byakuya he knew, he was sure Byakuya wouldn't pull move like that if it wasn't real. While it felt as crazy as this dream, he could see such a thing happen to Byakuya and the fact it would unify two species like that as an alliance was just a nice bonus.

For some reason Rukia's look was rather serious, making Ichigo get the sense that there was more than met the eye.

"But?"

"While I'm happy for niisan, I'm…slightly disappointed he didn't tell me," she confessed, looking away. The moment she did, she almost crashed to the nearest tree, but before that could happen, Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia with his hand. Eyes widening, they both stilled for a moment, feeling how the world seemed to hold its breath. Everything around them turned a bit fuzzier while they merely gazed into each other's eyes.

The moment between them lasted only couple of seconds as Ichigo quickly let go of Rukia and they both then looked away, blushing deeply. Clearing his throat, Ichigo tried to find the words to say something, but changed his mind when they both could hear a loud noise of a drum sound.

Turning to each other excited manner, they shouted: "Music!"

The pair then quickly followed this sound, hearing how the drumming become more consistent while bass guitar joined in it. It seemed like the drummer had their own rhythm while the bassist easily accompanied them. Soon, they saw the drummer who was Yachiru while next to her was Harribel jamming her bass guitar. Near of them was crouched figure who was throwing soft toys out of a huge toy box, looking frustrated.

Apart from them, there wasn't anyone else. Ichigo couldn't help his frustrated sigh, earning an almost hypnotizing look from Harribel. Gulping, the orange-haired male quickly looked away as he had seen fangs with Harribel.

"Ichi!" Yachiru cried, stopping her drumming as she quickly bounced up to him, attaching to his lap. "What you're doing here?"

"We're looking for niisama's bride! Have you guys seen her?" Rukia asked, looking between Yachiru and Harribel.

"Hmm…we saw her this evening, didn't we vampy?" Yachiru asked Harribel, who was at the moment jamming by herself. The blonde nodded her head in a muted manner, while Riruka stopped throwing her stuffed toys. The magenta-haired woman turned to them, Ichigo noticing that she looked like she was some sort of gothic-princess Lolita zombie. The young woman got now up; her hands placed to her hips. Scrunching her only visible eye as the other one was covered by an eye-patch, she soon clutched where her heart was and fell down to her knees.

"So hot…" She whispered, earning a twitching eyebrow from Rukia, before the little succubus flied over her and poked her with her trident, making the Lolita-zombie yelp from pain.

Sweat dropping to this, Ichigo decided to ignore the duo as they started to shout to each other. They were still missing a bride and he was quite sure the wedding would be soon.

"Any idea where she would be?" He inquired as Yachiru shook her head.

"If she won't be found…the peace treaty will be canceled," Harribel's smooth voiced boomed as she stopped her jamming. "I think we all should head to the wedding avenue. It'll start soon."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel how his throat was clamming up, making him feel slightly bad as he shared a look with Rukia. From her words, it was obvious Byakuya would be devastated to find out his bride hadn't been found.

"Yes, let's go," Rukia agreed as both she and Riruka had stopped to fight, their looks a bit solemn.

Quietly, the trio gathered their instruments plus some cute soft toys at Riruka's demand and started to head toward the venue. Ichigo merely hanged at back as he waited for Rukia fly up to him. Once she was near enough, he tilted his head slightly to her.

"Hey Rukia…I think the reason why Byakuya didn't tell you anything about his bride was because he was scared about your reaction," he confessed, deciding to throw a wild guess about the fact that his dream was reflecting the real world's events, which means Byakuya had probably been married to Rukia's sister once. The only reason why Ichigo even knew about that had been because Rukia had told him about that. It had been a very touching, emotional opening from Rukia's part which had prompted him to tell her about his mother in the proper manner. They both had opened up to each other that evening, which had felt very good. Partly because of this, Ichigo knew this Rukia would understand her brother's feelings and would actually want his happiness as Ichigo knew Rukia cared deeply about her brother. And from the looks of this little succubus Rukia, it was obvious she too cared about her brother as realization softened her features. Slowly, she nodded her head to him.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she thanked him in an unusually soft tone while Ichigo merely waved his hand.

"Let's get to the wedding avenue," he suggested to her, to which she nodded her head.

Taking the lead, Rukia led Ichigo to the wedding avenue. It turned out to be a clearing middle of the forest that was lit up by many lanterns. There was also chairs for the wedding guests, a gift table and a huge table that had an enormous Halloween-cake which Ichigo assumed to be the wedding cake. All in all, it looked like a very normal wedding avenue if one wouldn't count that the color theme was black and orange.

As Ichigo looked around, he could already see many familiar people sitting on the chairs, looking somewhat nervous as the knowledge about the missing bride had already gotten to everybody's ears by now. He could catch some sentences here and there, quickly gathering that the guests were mostly nervous over the fact that if the wedding would be cancelled, thus would the peace treaty.

Frowning slightly, Ichigo scanned the wedding guests for his father or his two sisters, but noticed he couldn't see any of them. It seemed oddly suspicious, making Ichigo wonder if one of his sisters had indeed fallen for the stuck of an incubus. But no matter how much Ichigo tried to wrap his head over the fact that either Karin or Yuzu would fall in love with Byakuya, he couldn't. It seemed just impossible. Then again, he was a Frankenstein's monster.

Slowly, Ichigo walked between the guests, listening their nervous chatting. He noticed apart from Ulquiorra who was with Orihime, that had turned back to her pumpkin ghost self, there wasn't any other human in presence. It made him wonder once again who exactly this bride was. Just as he was about to finally ask from Rukia, despite the fact he might make a fool out of himself, he heard a soft sniff.

Quickly looking around, he stilled, just to follow this soft sound all the way to the wedding cake table. Frowning once again, he glanced casually around, just to lift the tablecloth that reaches all the way down to the ground. He felt all his breath escaping from his lungs as he saw the woman underneath the table, crying softly against her knees. She was dressed up in the wedding dress, meaning she was the bride! As soon as he realized this, he let out a relieved breath as he could right to way tell it wasn't either Yuzu or Karin. The bride was obviously a grown-up woman.

"Um…" He started, just to receive tear-streaked look from the woman, her deep purple eyes having large tears in those. She looked very delicate and beautiful, even from Ichigo's mind, yet he was sure he hadn't ever seen her in his world. The woman then quickly beckoned him to join underneath the table, making him obey her.

Silently, he sits next to her, wishing he had a tissue or something to help her dry her tears. He can't help but wonder if she has started to regret her decision to marry Byakuya as she lets out few more sniffs, before she calms down.

"Sorry," she whispered as Ichigo shrugs slightly.

"What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts?" He questioned from her, making the bride's eyes widen from shock.

"What? No!" She quickly denied.

"Then…why you're hiding?" Ichigo asked in a puzzled tone as the woman looked down to the ground.

"…I lost my wedding ring," she confessed, making Ichigo fall, anime style.

It only takes a moment for him to collect himself and ask: "And you think Byakuya will get mad?" Ichigo confirmed from her as she nodded her head to him.

"It was apparently his late wife's wedding ring," she explained as she shedded few more tears. "I even tried to look everywhere, but…"

Gently, Ichigo reaches out and pats her shoulder.

"If I know Byakuya at all through his sister, I'm sure he won't mind too much…Since apparently, he loves you greatly," he added thoughtfully, making the woman tilt her head.

"You sure?" she questioned as Ichigo nodded his head, yet before he could carry on, the tablecloth was suddenly pulled away and they could see Byakuya.

Eyes widening, the woman looked at her soon-to-be-husband who was glaring daggers at Ichigo. Gulping, Ichigo started to quickly shake his head and hands.

"I lost the ring!" The woman blurted out, making Byakuya shifts his gaze to the woman. The change upon the male incubus face is obvious as it softens greatly as he looks at the woman. "I'm so sorry…I was just so worried about your reaction," she confided, looking down to the ground. Quietly, Byakuya crouches front of her and lifts her chin up to look him in the eyes, before he gives her a reassuring smile. The looks are all embracing and accepting, making Ichigo feel as if he shouldn't be there. That's why the Frankenstein's monster scrambles away as he hears Byakuya telling the woman it's alright and it doesn't matter even if there wouldn't be proof of their marriage as long as they get married. Glancing behind himself, Ichigo then sees how the woman hugs Byakuya tightly, making him smile to this as he speeds walks away. Ichigo only stops when he is as far away from the wedding cake table as he can be.

A relieved sigh escapes between his lips when he then spots finally his old man and his younger siblings, making him smile a bit fondly to this. Without hesitation he walks up to them and asks from his old man if he can borrow his mother's ring that he usually has with him. There is lot of tears and then a few smacks as Ichigo denies the fact that he is going to pop the question to anyone. After he has cleared this, he walks back to the woman who is at the side while Byakuya is talking to the priest about postponing the wedding.

"Hey, here," Ichigo greeted rather softly, giving the ring to the woman. "It might not be as fancy as the one Byakuya gave to-"

"It's perfect," she uttered softly, smiling widely as it was obvious the misunderstanding between her and Byakuya had been solved. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"You're welcome," Ichigo said back, yet then realizes he never told the woman who he was. "How you know my name?"

Smiling a bit mischievous smile, the woman winked her eye to him.

"My other-self told me," she merely told him, leaving him greatly puzzled as she then walked up to Byakuya to tell him that she now had a ring.

Ichigo can't help but look at the woman, still wondering who she is as she appeared just so mysterious.

"Ichigo! Come sit down!" He heard Rukia shout, making him quickly take his seat next to Rukia, just to notice she was in normal human-size.

"You…aren't anymore small," he stated slowly, just to earn a smack from Rukia.

"Hmph!" she huffed to him, before a small smile graces her lips. "Thank you for finding neesan."

A chuckle escapes his lips as he shrugs his shoulders and turns to look front of the wedding avenue as all the wedding guests get up. He only manages to look for a few minutes, before he felt how Rukia grabbed from his ear and pulled him down just to kiss his cheek. He couldn't help but blush from this while spooky music started to play for the sign of the bride's coming. The air is full of electricity and feels festive, yet Ichigo's eyes are glued to Rukia's as they stared each other. Only the voice of the priest's tears his attention away from Rukia as they tell them to sit down.

As Ichigo sits down he suddenly feels how the chair gives out and he feels like falling down and down, until his falling stops. Eyes opening, he looks wildly around himself just to let out an 'ooff!' -sound when pillow hits him.

"Come on Ichigo! I don't want to be late for the Trick-and-Treat round!" Rukia told him as she is dressed up as a succubus, making the teen blink his eyes. He then watches how Rukia heads out of his room.

'Was it all just a dream once again?' Ichigo pondered to himself as he slowly got up, just to stop and look at his desk. At the top of his desk is his late mother's wedding ring and a thank you-card that has Halloween stickers in it. Frowning, he reaches out for the card and opens it only to chuckle amused manner as he reads the card.

"Thank you for attending to our wedding. Love, Tomoyo and Byakuya," Ichigo read aloud the card that had been written with delicate handwriting, making him merely shake his head as he puts the card back down to his desk before he follows after Rukia downstairs for the tick-and-treat round.


End file.
